


Hate

by Cassiara



Series: Kinktober 2019/2020 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Ron, Bottom Ron Weasley, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reluctant Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Top Draco Malfoy, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiara/pseuds/Cassiara
Summary: Draco can’t help the shiver that goes through him. He hates Weasley, he really fucking does, and yet… Something about fucking someone he loathes as much as the ginger in front of him seems temptingly wrong. Wrong in the way that makes his cock ache and his skin tingle.Kinktober Day 8 - Hate-Fucking





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you FangQueen for the Beta-read!

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Draco demands in a shout so loud he’s certain Weasley can hear it over the music of the Muggle club. The Muggle club he’d only gone to in order to avoid bumping into people like Weasley. Not that he’d thought it likely to run into the man in a queer club, no matter it’s mundanity status.

“Malfoy?” Weasley spits. He opens his mouth as if to say something more, but seems to change his mind halfway there. Instead, he pulls his fist back and punches Draco in the nose.

Pain flares through him, and the gentle hand he lifts to ascertain the damage comes back bloody. He stares at it for a second, rage burning before he uses it to punch Weasley in the eye.

They can only get a few good punches in before two gigantic bouncers practically pick them up by their shirts and kick them out the back door, into an abandoned alley.

“For fucks sake Weasley, what did you do that for? How am I supposed to pull with a bloody nose?”

“It’s an improvement if you ask me,” Weasley says, sounding so smug Draco wants to kick him in the shin. Not seeing a reason why not, he does just that, grinning in satisfaction when it makes Weasley jump and curse.

“Not only did you act like a git during school and try to bloody kill us in the war, you ruin my first night out in months!” Weasley shouts. “Fuck you, Malfoy.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you,” Draco says. It’s a stupid fucking reply, but he’s a bit drunk, and adrenaline is rushing through his veins from the fight. He doesn’t expect to see heat in Weasley's eyes.

“Why, are you offering?”

Draco can’t help the shiver that goes through him. He hates Weasley, he really fucking does, and yet… Something about fucking someone he loathes as much as the ginger in front of him seems temptingly wrong. Wrong in the way that makes his cock ache and his skin tingle.

“Well, I suppose,” Draco drawls, “since you’ve ruined my chances with anyone else this evening.”

Weasley wastes no time in slamming Draco up against the rough brick wall behind him and bringing their mouths together in a burning kiss. Though calling it a kiss might be generous, Draco muses. A fight with their lips might be a better way to put it. All teeth and force and fury. Weasley bites his lip and Draco growls, grabbing his hands and turning them so Weasley is the one pressed up against the wall. Draco makes sure to grind Weasley's wrists into the brick as he pins him to the wall and returns to the furious kissing.

When Draco pulls out of the kiss and leans down to bite at Weasley's shoulder, the man moans and grabs Draco’s hair hard, though Draco notices he’s not trying to pull him off. Draco’s cock is hardening rapidly in his tight Muggle jeans, and he feels Weasley's erection pressing against his thigh.

Pulling back a little and deciding to take advantage of the startled expression on Weasleys face Draco twists the man around, pushing him face-first into the bricks before pinning his hands again.

“Fuck you, Malfoy, I’m not bottoming for you,” Weasley insists, though he shoves his arse back against Draco’s cock.

“Shut the fuck up,” Draco demands, “I’d rather not think about who it is I’ll be fucking.” He does, though. He loves the idea of this filthy thing he’s doing with this man he’s been taught to hate since childhood. He undoes the button of Weasley's trousers and pulls them down quickly, closing his hand around the sizable cock.

“Fuck,” Weasley groans, jerking his hips into his fist. Draco pushes his hips into Weasley's arse, moaning at the friction. He brings his free hand to his mouth, using his teeth to pull his wand from the holster on his wrist before grabbing it and casting a cleansing charm on Weasley's arse. He follows it with a quick preparation charm he knows from experience can be rather startling and grins when Weasley jumps. Short on patience Draco charms his pants off and casts a protection spell over his cock.

“Bloody hell, Malfoy, I told you! Don’t -” Weasley starts to protest, but Draco pays it no mind. He’s no longer pinning the man against the wall, and Weasley can leave if he wishes, or even turn around. He doesn’t, though, just stands with his hands against the brick and his arse out towards Draco. Draco shuts him up by pulling his arse cheeks apart and pushing into him in one hard thrust.

Weasley _screams_ and clenches his arse. “Fuck! I fucking hate you!”

Draco pulls out and thrusts back in, digging his fingers into Weasley's hips as he does so. He jumps a little as a car races by the alley they’re in and notices Weasley stiffen a little. “Wouldn’t it be just _delicious_ if someone walked by and saw you with my cock up your arse?”

“Shut up!” Weasleys says, slamming his hips back on Draco and clenching his arse almost painfully. “Just fucking _move_.”

Draco sets a furious pace, fucking Weasley so hard his upper body falls against the wall. Draco groans with the knowledge that come morning Weasley’s hips will be bruised from his hands, and his skin will be rough from the bricks.

The friction and heat of Weasley’s arse feels euphoric and mingled with the _dirtywrong_ hotness of it being Weasley, and the potential that someone could walk around the corner of the alley and see them, Draco knows he won’t last long. It doesn’t seem like Weasley will either. He’s given up on bracing himself against the wall, instead using one hand to shield his face from the rough bricks and the other to pull at his cock in motions that match Draco’s thrusts perfectly. Draco loves it, and he hates that he loves it, and he loves that he hates it.

“Fuck,” Draco hisses. His thrusts become jerky as he gets closer to orgasm, and he moans when Weasley clenches and unclenches around his cock. Weasley’s hand is moving fast over his own cock, and Draco feels victorious with the fact that he’s enjoying this, that he’s going to come on Draco’s cock.

Draco bites his lip, trying to hold back his impending orgasm. He needs Weasley to come first, needs him to lose the fight by having his body betray him to the pleasure before Draco does the same. He doesn’t have to wait long before Weasley shudders and stiffens, biting his hand to keep from crying out. His arse flutters around Draco, and Draco surrenders to his orgasm, spilling into Weasley and groaning loudly.

When it’s over part of Draco wishes he could stay buried in the hot heat of Weasley’s arse. Another part feels disgusted at what they’ve done, and he clings to that as he pulls out and grabs his jeans.

Weasley stands still for a few breaths before he pulls his trousers up from his knees and buttons them with shaky hands.

“I still fucking hate you,” he spits at Draco when he turns.

Draco snorts. “Likewise.”

The sound of Weasley Apparating away echoes loudly in the alley, and Draco doesn’t bother buttoning his jeans before he Apparates home too.


End file.
